The Last of Us: Christmas Joy
by Dreams of Florence
Summary: It's Christmas time in Jackson and Joel and Ellie are determined to make the absolute best of it.


The Last of Us: Christmas Joy

There was distance between the two of them. It started off with the two of them coming home or leaving at the oddest time of the day and night to now where they were both jumpy if one of them walked into the room at the wrong time.

But it was all for a good reason.

Living here at Jackson meant that they could bring back more the leisurely activities of the past, especially the holiday season.

It took a while for Ellie to grasp the concept but she quickly grew keen to it. She thoroughly enjoyed Thanksgiving, surprising everyone when she ate three times her weight in food and seemed to be able to eat even more.

But the one she was looking forward to most was Christmas. A time of gift giving and spending time with the people who meant the most. And there was no one closest to her heart than Joel. She was determined to get him the best gift possible.

It was during this time, she discovered she harbored a hidden talent. All she needed was a few classes for it to be perfect. In her opinion, the only good thing about the school here is that they offered this class.

Ellie was confident that Joel would love this. It would be one he could love and cherish. Once figuratively but now literally since she struck gold on the last hunting trip she was on. All it needed was a bit of shining and it would be like new. It would need some extra work but it would be worth it to see him smile.

**~TLOU~**

Joel normally wasn't too into the holiday season, seeing as the best Christmas gift he could afford was keeping a roof over Sarah's head and making sure there was bread on the table. Sure, once in a while he would spoil Sarah by getting her a soccer ball, some trinket or inexpensive jewelry, or a CD of whatever garbage music (in his opinion) was playing on the radio.

But this time was different. One year ago around this time, Ellie was fighting to keep them alive. She went to the deepest depths of hell for him. It was the true test of survival and she passed with flying colors. And though he was grateful every day, even expressing it outright once a while, he felt like it wasn't enough.

For a while he racked his brain on what he could give her. A comic book would be too mundane and he was saving a portable gaming device he found for her birthday (which happened to be two days after New Year's). She deserved something special, a true token of his gratitude.

Then he remembered a promise he indirectly made when he was impaled. Though he denied he would do it in any circumstance, she deserved it. Plus, Tommy just so happened to stumble upon exactly he would need to make this happen.

Joel had everything he needed to thoroughly thank her. To thank her for saving his life.

**~TLOU~**

"Merry Christmas!"

Joel should have seen this one coming. Ellie had burst into his room and jumped onto his chest. He was about to reprimand her for it, but when he saw the overwhelming amount of happiness and joy on her face and her bright green eyes glowing, he just couldn't bear to do that.

"Right back at you, baby girl." Joel groaned, gently pushing Ellie of his chest.

"So Tommy's having this big Christmas party, get together, or whatever, today. You want to exchange gifts before or after?"

"I actually want to give your give your gift afterwards." Joel responded. His gift wasn't something her could exactly give in one shot. It needed…time.

"Then I'll give you mine after too." Ellie responded. "Come on. The faster we get through this the faster we can exchange gifts." Ellie quickly hopped out of bed and Joel had to hold in his laughter at Ellie's Christmas themed pajamas. It's truly amazing what's just lying around these days.

"I'll be down in a bit." Joel pulled the covers off him and swung his legs over to the edge, taking a moment to wipe out any lingering sleep in his eyes. "Don't hog all the hot water, alright?"

"Since its Christmas, I'll half promise that."

**~TLOU~**

"Merry Christmas, brother!" Tommy came over and gave Joel a big hug.

"Merry Christmas, little one." Joel hugged him back and Tommy poked his forehead at the "little one" comment.

"Did you give Ellie her gift yet?" Tommy asked, handing Joel a cup of eggnog.

"Not yet. Something like this shouldn't be rushed, y'know?" Joel took a sip and inwardly groaned in approval at the taste. Looks like the family recipe was still alive. "You think she'll like it?"

"Like it?! Girl's been giving me the third degree about what it would sound like."

"And you told her what?"

"Told her it sounded like the angel that you are, dear brother." The both of them chuckled.

Joel looked over and saw Ellie's good "friend", Nathan or "Nate" hugging Ellie and lovingly kissing her forehead. Joel's fatherly instinct flared up quickly but his trust for the young man overided it. Nathan is 16, had long brown hair kept in a trademark low bun, a medium build, tan skin, and hazel brown eyes.

But like Ellie, he was also immune, having been bit on the shoulder. Though what was especially remarkable is that he was bitten when he was eleven. Though the bite has since scarred, he has shown no sign of turning. Nathan reassured Joel that Ellie wouldn't eventually succumb to the bite, which he thought was getting worse. Nathan explained that the inflammation was her body's way of trying to heal the wound. It would eventually become a faint scar just like his. Just a faint reminder of the past.

Their shared immunity quickly drew them together and they formed a close bond. Ellie was happy being around him. Joel vowed to make sure Ellie was happy. If this is what it would take, then so be it.

But any shenanigans under any mistletoe and Joel would not hesitate to shoot him in the foot.

"They grow up fast, huh?" Maria interrupted Joel's thoughts.

"Yeah they do." Joel took another sip of his eggnog. "But we've all got to get wrangled up some time, isn't that what Tommy said?

Maria nodded her head. "Speaking of wrangled up." Maria gestured her head at the woman who was sitting talking with Tommy and a few others. Her name was Elaina. She's 46 years old, with short blond hair, and bright blue eyes that never fail to captivate Joel's. She and Nathan came here together but are not related in anyway.

For the past couple of months, the two of them had been playing cat and mouse. One day they would be close, laughing and joking around, and the next they would be exchanging shy glances at one another.

Well, Christmas is known for bringing people together.

"Wrangle her up, cowboy." Maria patted his shoulder with a smile before walking off.

"No fucking way!" Ellie's exclamation caught the attention of Joel and a few others. "I heard so much about this guy! How'd you fucking get these?" Ellie couldn't contain her excitement. In their many conversations about comic books, she and Riley never failed to talk about Batman. Ellie wished she could get a hold of one but Riley told her that they were most likely all gone.

But here was Nate handing her ten editions.

Maybe getting her comic books wasn't as mundane as Joel thought.

But still, his gift would be miles better. Joel was sure of that.

**~TLOU~**

After a fun filled day filled with joy, good food, and a attack by a few nearby bandits, Joel and Ellie were on their way home. Ellie was pleased that her and Nate's little plan to push Joel and Elaina together worked, or at least push them in the right direction.

Ellie knew that Joel would flip if he caught them under any mistletoe so she used that to her advantage. One way or another Joel and Elaina found themselves underneath one. It was just a peck on the cheek but it was something other than glances from a distance.

"_We're fucking geniuses." _Ellie thought to herself.

The two of them arrived home, took off their boots and put away their coats. Joel went over to start a fire in the fireplace while Ellie went to go retrieve her gift, saying she wanted to go first. She returned downstairs just as Joel got the fire going.

"So," Ellie began, looking away for a brief second. "I don't know if this is still thin ice or not but uh…I drew this up for you. I hope you like it." She handed Joel a frame. And the picture inside stunned Joel.

The picture was a drawing.

It was a drawing of Ellie and Sarah, embracing each other in a half hug with big smiles on their faces. As if they were best friends. Sisters, even.

"Baby girl." Joel whispered, letting out a shaky breath. "This is…" Joel was at a loss for words.

"Wait, there's more." Ellie let out a little chuckle. She handed him a necklace, a locket. Joel grabbed it and studied it before he opened it up. Inside were two more drawings. On one side of the locket was a drawing of Ellie's face and the other side was Sarah's, smiling. Perfect to the last detail.

"I love them baby girl. Thank you."

Ellie let out a sigh of relief. "I'm really fucking glad. I thought maybe…too much, y'know?"

Joel smiled and shook his head. "I'll admit, if you gave me all this a year ago, I may have blown a gasket."

"As you are famous for doing." Ellie responded.

"Where did you learn to draw?" Joel asked.

"I guess it's always been a secret talent of mine. I was doodling one time during class and Nate pointed out that what I drew was pretty damn good. They were offering drawing classes so I took them any chance I could. And…voila."

Joel nodded. "Well, damn good is an understatement. Thank you, Ellie."

"Of course." Ellie sat down by him in front of the campfire. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence as they stared into the flames. "Sooo…what's my gift?"

Joel chuckled. Now's just as perfect as ever. "Close your eyes baby girl. I'll be right back."

Joel stood up, cracking his back a little. "Oof, there's my age."

Ellie snorted.

"Close them eyes, no peeking." Joel waited for Ellie to close her eyes, even putting her hands over them for good measure before he went upstairs. Once he got what he needed he came back down. He sat on the couch behind her and got comfortable. This gift was going to be long, but definitely worth it to see her smile.

"I do believe this is long overdue, baby girl." Joel said softly. "You can open your eyes now and turn around."

Ellie opened her eyes and quickly turned around.

Well there's a sight she never thought she'd see.

Joel was sitting on the couch, guitar in hand.

"You're fucking with me. You're really going to…you're really going to sing for me?"

"I did kind of make a promise didn't I?" Joel said with a smile.

"_I swear to god, I get you out of this, you're so singing for me."_

"…_You wish."_

"I thought…I thought you wouldn't actually do it."

"I'll be honest, I wasn't. But I think about everything you've done…everything you've done for me, to protect me…to keep me alive. It's the least I could do for you, baby girl."

"_We met in the springtime when blossoms unfold…"_

"_Now you're lookin' at a man that's gettin' kind-a mad…"_

"_All I need is you__…__Come please I'm callin'…__.__And all I scream for you__…__Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'…"_

Each performance was better than the one before it. But the one that struck her the most was the last one.

The amount of heart and soul he put into it…she got the message. She saved him. She really did save him. Joel wasn't just saying "thanks" for no reason. He had every reason in the world to thank her every day.

"You saved me baby girl, more than you may ever know. I don't know where I would have been without you." Joel stated. "Merry Christmas, Ellie."

"Merry Christmas Joel." The two of them hugged tightly, never wanting to let go.

The two of them continued to sing and play the guitar in front of the fire place as the night progressed.

Even long after Christmas had ended.

* * *

><p>If y'all thought that there wasn't going to be a Christmas themed fluffy goodness TLOU well you thought wrong XD. Boy I'm really pushing the boundaries of what's possible in this universe, aren't I? LOL.<p>

Hm... that part in the middle was probably kind of, sort of unnecessary but it happened so it's staying. Plus I may have slipped in a reference or two...heh.

Songs (in order) are

1.) Alone and Forsaken by Hank Williams

2.) I'll Never Get Out of This World Alive by Hank Williams

3.) Savin' Me by Nickelback

I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas! =D


End file.
